


Pugfield

by SchweetHweat, uberphoenix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Puppies, all good here, valentines day, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberphoenix/pseuds/uberphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe get puppies for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uber thought of this. I suck at summaries and notes. Feedback's nice. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's POV.

“Hey Chloe, I’m going to go get some groceries!” I shouted as I hurriedly changed into a simple tee and grey hoodie. My style never really changed even after all these years. I was actually planning on going to get her a puppy for Valentine’s Day.

“Okay! See you, Max!” I ran out to my classic black fefari that Chloe found on the street that one Friday evening.

“Bi, Chloe!” I yelled in return. 

“Fuck you! You always make that joke!”

“Love you too!”

I slowly drove down to a library to use a computer to find a puppy, only to find a couple on eBay that were overpriced. One of them wasn’t off the internet, but to contact for a meet up. I contacted the person who has the name Oliver. I sent an email which he responded to quickly, so we could meet at his house. 

I went back to my car and drove down to the address that he told to drive to. On the way I looked at the picture of Chloe angrily eating a sandwich that I have in my car. It was from the time that we went on a picnic with Brooke and Kate. _What a dweeb. Well, my dweeb. ___

__He came out shouting as loud as could._ _

__“Hello!” I saw him come out is house to see me with a little kid coming out behind him._ _

__“Want to come in to talk about the puppies?” he asked._ _

__Quickly, I parked my car and said, “Yes, I’d love to”._ _

__Bringing me to the back where the dogs were, Oliver said “Any of these puppies are able to be sold. I have their medical history inside this folder, when you choose.” I squealed so loud that I scared myself when I saw the puppies in an adorable mound piled on top of each other._ _

__Immediately I saw a puppy pug that was mainly black at the bottom of the mound and knew that he could carry his weight which Chloe would love._ _

__“I want the black one at the bottom,” I said in a happy and excited voice. I gave all the money that Oliver wanted so I could get the pug for Chloe._ _

__In response he said, “Thank you for your purchase!” Right before I left he remembered to say “If you don’t have a cage you can take this one. Totally free.” He turned to grab a blue cage off a large battered dog bed. “Oh, you can take this bed too. Also free.” I took the cage and bed and gave a kind thanks._ _

__In the car I thought about his name, which the first one I chose was going to be it. “Ralph” I exclaimed! I had Ralph in my hand while backing through the door._ _

__“We should hide you so Chloe doesn’t see your adorableness until tomorrow.” I let him out in the spare room near the doorway. As I re-entered the house with the dog bed, Ralph was standing outside of the room._ _

__

__I heard the back door opening and I saw Chloe coming through, arms full with… baby pugs?_ _

__“Max?”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! AN ACTUAL SECOND CHAPTER??!!! WHOA!

My truck sped down the streets of LA in my new pickup truck, filled with new graffiti I made with Max. I was getting her a Valentine’s Day gift. She’s gonna be so fucking pumped when she sees it!

The bell above the door of the pet shop rang as I walked through the threshold. The sound of puppies, birds, and cats were all around the store.

“Hey, welcome. What do you want?” The noise came from what seemed to be the average, bored teenage intern.

“Uhh, yeah I want to get a puppy? For my girlfriend.” 

“Over there,” she said as she pointed toward the other side of the store.

“Okay, thanks.” I quickly walked toward the dog section to avoid an awkward conversation. As I got there, I tried to think about what breed of dog to get.

_She’s small and adorable so she might want a small and adorable pug, right? ___

__I walked around the section of the shop until I stumbled in front of a pit of pug puppies. They were all hopping about and barking at each other._ _

__“AWW, FUCK YEAH!” I yelled as I picked up and examined a little baby pug that was completely white. “You look like a little egg! Max is going to love you! I’ll name you Eggsy.” I looked back down into the adorable family of baby pugs and saw one brown pug with one leg missing trying to fight the others._ _

__I turned back toward the little white pug, staring at it’s adorable beady eyes. “Well, you look like you need a friend. How about that one?” In one motion, I carefully positioned Eggsy down on the floor and grabbed the brown puppy from the pit. Its stubby, little brown eyes and body made it look like a bean._ _

__“Sup, little dudette! I’m gonna take you to a new and pretty cool home. That cool with you, Beans?”_ _

__The little pup panted happily at me and I could feel it’s little tail wagging in my hands. “Cool. Let’s bounce, little guys!” I grabbed both one in each arm and dashed to the counter to do all the financial shit._ _

__On the ride home, Eggsy and Beans kept on fighting in the passenger seat where Max usually sits. Their constant, high pitched barks were slowly driving me insane._ _

__“You two are adorable as fuck, but you could be a bit quieter.” I murmured as I finally arrived in the parking spot back at home._ _

__As I walked in with the puppies in each arm and a whole bunch of dog food and toys in my hands, I saw Max staring at me with large eyes like a doe in headlights. She was carrying a large dog bed while another little pug was barking at me._ _

__“Max?”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, SORRY PEOPLE WHO ARE IN GMT AND LATER TIME ZONES. I AM LATE BY A COUPE MINUTES. OKAY ENJOY THIS SHORT CHAPTER THAT I DID NOT PROOFREAD. Feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes

“Max?”

Chloe and Max stared at each other with similar confused expressions.

“Uh, hey…”

All of the pugs started barking at one another in delight. Chloe’s arms were loose enough that Beans and Eggsy could run over to Ralph. As the three puppies started playing with each other, Chloe and Max stayed in place. They looked down at the pugs then back at each other. After an even longer awkward silence, Chloe started talking.

“So… puppies.”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess we have 3 now...?” Max’s arms got tired so she put the bed down. She sighed in a sort of “fuck it.” attitude. “I named the one I got for you Ralph.”

“That sounds way more civilized than Beans and Eggsy.” Max let out a little chuckle that confused the punk.

“Beans and Eggsy? Those are the best names you could think of?” That earned a light push and a “Shut up.”

“They look like that! Fight me.”

“No, those are really cute names.” As she walked forwards to hook her arms around the taller girl’s neck, Chloe put her hands on Max’s hips and leaned in for a short, soft kiss. Chloe quickly broke away and went to grab Eggsy and Beans.

“Hey, let’s start this weird shit over. Happy Early Valentine’s day, babe. This is Eggsy, and this is Beans. Careful, even though she has 3 legs, she’s still feisty.” She handed both pugs over and watched as Max made playful faces at both of them. 

Beans kept on kicking with her one hind leg in order to get free. “Okay, fine. I concede.” Max laughed and let both pugs roam free as she grabbed Ralph who was just sitting there watching the conversation go on and put him into Chloe’s arm.

“Look at you. All black and goth. Punk rock, dude.” Chloe mocked.

Ralph panted happily in return before wiggling around in her outstretched arms. The puppy returned with his new family and they proceeded to run around the living room.

“Thanks, babe. I love you.” Chloe put her arm around Max’s shoulder and kissed her head. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
